masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SpreadSheetNinja
Thanks, didnt relize before now that i had to press edit to write here :) Anyway, thanks :) Bit much to take inn at onec, and im sorta back and forth at my pc, working nearly all the time.. But now and then i should be able to write a few articles here and there.. Im mostly just aiming to make pages that cover stuff that isnt allready explained. Im starting whit the easy ones, like To Hit and Resistance.. Theyr kinda important for the game but not explained well ingame. SpreadSheetNinja (talk) 09:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Resistance page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Master of Magic wiki. I see that you are interested in the Resistance page. If you would like to discuss this page, or other pages, please leave a message on my talk page or I've started a Forum discussion for just that purpose here: Forum:Suggestions. I would suggest that you check out some of those links mentioned by Sarah above, and check out the many pages that have already been written (those with the yellow links that you can click on). Links that appear in red are pages that have already been planned, but not written yet. If I can be of any help please let me know. MysticX2 (talk) 18:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) New Pages While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I feel that I should explain how things are organized to help you understand what I mean when I get to the point of this message. This Wiki is about 80-90% complete in a well organized and well written fashion. The new pages or pages that haven't been written yet (red links) are on a list of pages to be written. When you post a word or even a letter on a new page or a small amount of information on a new page it removes that page from the list. If a lot of those pages are published with minimal information the wiki will take much longer to finish in the same well organized and well written fashion simply because they are no longer on the list and will only be completed when someone stumbles onto pages with minimal information. Writing a new page doesn't get you any more points than editing a page that needs a minor correction. As I mentioned above, the forum for suggestions can be used to encourage or post information that you feel needs immediate attention. The purpose of doing that is to get the ideas or suggestions from everyone, and hopefully be able to create a new page that is well written and fits in with the rest of the wiki. That page can take a LOT of new sections and ideas, it is not limited to the ones that are there at the present. Posting something there also gets you the same points that you get by writing a new page, without removing the page from the list until we have enough significant information to write the page in the same or similar manner as the rest of the wiki. Again, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but things would work better if you tried to learn more about editing and about this wiki before making a number of pages with tidbits of information. I'll be happy to try to answer any questions. The point is that if you read your profile page you would have seen this: We ask that you do not add any new pages at this time. Any page that appears as a Red Link will be written in the near future. If you go ahead and make such a page yourself, we will likely rewrite it completely at some point, causing all your work to be lost. I'm here every day so hopefully I will be able to answer any questions or at least point you in the right direction. Thank you for your interest in this wiki. MysticX2 (talk) 12:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) More confusion Kinda tought it be better to fill pages that werent allready made to at least cover points of how they work, if theyr removed or reworked later wouldnt matter if theres at least some coverage info to begin whit, and as far as i see it.. i dont have the english skill to fix anything in a allready written article to cover english corrections or grammar.. :So it doesn't matter that doing so will cause it to take longer to finish the wiki? You think you have enough skill to write a page, but not to post the same thing on the suggestion forum instead? MysticX2 (talk) 14:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Id prefer just to fill topics that are not written so people get sorta a idea what its about, and im perfectly fine whit the page beeing completely overrun later if sombody has made a better version by themself anyway. :You accomplish the same thing by posting on the suggestion forum, but it sounds like you think that what you prefer is more important than what someone that has worked on the wiki from the start would prefer and it doesn't matter to you that pages will be lost or forgotten because of that, with the exception of what you put there? MysticX2 (talk) 14:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Or at least thats also how i tought wiki's work, add accurate information, people look over it, if something is wrong or needs more details they add that, or and if the page layout or the english used in it can be improved they can correct that if they wish. Also noticed realy old pages that still got red links, wich means everything is pretty much red linked. :Those will be completed, as long as they aren't lost or forgotten. It has nothing to do with how the pages are written. MysticX2 (talk) 14:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Tought i managed to find there is no spell books \ spell rank page that explains what X ammount of starting books does for you.. example : But since i dont know if theres a red link for it somwhere, i dunno where to add it. [[User:SpreadSheetNinja|SpreadSheetNinja (talk) 08:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC)]] :The problem is not that you create some kind of basis for the page, the problem is that the page disappears from our "To Do List", and may be forgotten. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 08:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::You aren't wrong, that is the way most wikis work and you are free to ignore everything I have said or you are free to make contributions by posting them on the suggestion page. If you choose to post them on the suggestion page I'll make sure they are categorized correctly. I just thought that if you wanted to contribute, you would be willing to help us stay on track. ::As for the spell ranks that will likely be written as part of the spellbook page. MysticX2 (talk) 08:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Ooh Where do i find the todo page? SpreadSheetNinja (talk) 09:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :First I should point out that the chart above appears to be basically a copy of the spell ranks table from the manual and as such would need additional documentation according to the Terms of Service. Posting something like that as is could be a violation of copyrights, and a violation of the Terms of Service. You can find the a link to the Terms of Use at the bottom of most pages. :For our current "to do" page, that is Forum:Suggestions. Any pages that you think need immediate attention should be posted there. MysticX2 (talk) 12:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::And this is our all-time to do list, where all required red links are listed: http://masterofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages?limit=500&offset=0 Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 12:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::By the way, if you still wish to help, you could gather some information. There's plenty of Research Required pages you could, emm... research. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:31, April 29, 2013 (UTC)